


I'll Only Smile When I Lie

by lunarknightz



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so not cool with this. Spoilers & Spec for "Blame It On The Alcohol".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Only Smile When I Lie

Oh, he was so not cool with this.

Finn was fuming, and it took everything he had not to jump up from his position in the circle and punch his fist through the wall. He knew Rachel’s Dads would not take well to a hole in their living room wall at all. They were devout HGTV watchers, who always taped Martha Stewart on their DVR. He knew that _all_ to well from a summer of dating Rachel Berry.

So he couldn’t put his fist through the wall. Even though he really wanted to.

Rachel was kissing Blaine. Blaine, the guy who, if Finn understood Kurt right, was actually gay. _So why was Blaine kissing Rachel with tongue?_

It felt really crappy to see Rachel kiss another guy, gay or not. His stomach felt funny and he didn’t think he’d had _that_ many beers. It felt kind of like seeing Rachel with that Jesse kid last year, which had really sucked. Finn didn’t want to go through that again.

He was done with Spin the Bottle. Thinking quickly for the amount of alcohol he’d had at the party, he came up with an escape plan.

“Guys!” He said with a little too much enthusiasm. “It’s karaoke time!” He pointed to the machine in the corner.

“Yes!” Rachel said, pumping her fist in to the air. “I love karaoke!”

Finn grinned. Karaoke was totally Rachel’s kryptonite. He started to walk over to the machine, but Rachel grabbed Blaine by the hand and guided him towards a microphone. “Wanna duet?”

As he listened to Rachel and Blaine sing “Don’t You Want Me?” Finn was coming to the very clear yet drunken realization that he was not over Rachel, not at all.

 

__________________

 

Finn did a lot of thinking while watching the rest of New Directions with their special Warbler guests tackle the “Greatest Hits of the Eighties” karaoke. He idly flipped through the CD booklet, looking for a song to sing. How did you find a song that said, “I’m sorry I broke up with you because I think I might still have feelings for you, even though I still might have feelings for my other ex who lied and cheated on me too?” Finally, he found a song.

Finn found Rachel by the new keg that Puck had just brought in. “Rach, I found a totally cool song to sing. And I think it actually says something. But I really need your opinion, you know? You’re so smart with song choices, and all.”

“Sure.” She said with a drunken smile.

Finn cued up the song and started to sing.

 __

My friends wonder why  
I call you all of the time  
What can I say  
I don't feel the need  
To give such secrets away  
You think maybe I need help  
No, I know that I'm right  
I'm just better off  
Not listening to friends' advice  
When they insist on knowing my bliss  
I tell them this  
When they want to know  
What the reason is  
I only smile when I lie  
Then I tell them why

The words in the chorus were why Finn chose this song. When Rachel had asked him about Quinn back when he was sick in the nurse’s office, he told Rachel that kissing Quinn felt like seeing fireworks. And it did. Kissing Quinn was exciting, and electric.

But kissing Rachel…was better. Kissing Rachel felt like joy, and home, and…love. He closed his eyes and sang the words, knowing that somehow, Rachel would hear.

 __

(Because your kiss) your kiss  
Is on my list  
(Because your kiss) your kiss  
Is on my list  
Because your kiss is on my list  
Of the best things in life  
(Because your kiss) your kiss  
Is on my list  
Because your kiss) your kiss  
I can't resist  
Because your kiss is on my list  
When I turn out the light

Finn opened his eyes, expecting to see Rachel smiling, and understanding.

Rachel was passed out in her chair, almost falling to the floor. Crestfallen, Finn put down the microphone and picked Rachel up gently. He carried her upstairs to her room.

Kurt was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, looking at Blaine, who was sleeping fitfully while holding Rachel’s Hello Kitty trash can.

“I never knew that puke could come in that many colors.” Kurt said. "Hello, technicolor."

Finn shrugged, and settled Rachel down into her bed. He tucked the covers in tight around her.

“If I didn’t know better, Finn,” Kurt said, “I’d say that you still were carrying a torch for Rachel.”

“We’re friends, bro.” Finn shrugged with a simple. “Just friends, that’s all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finn sings the song "Your Kiss (Is On My List)by Hall & Oates.


End file.
